Mengapa kau berpikir aku lemah ?
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Akashi Seijuro seorang penindas dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah murid baru biasa. Namun siapa sangka bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki 2 kepribadian yang penuh misteri? Bayangan dan wujud asli. Apa maksud dari semua ini? "Aku baru sadar bahwa Tetsuya tidak hanya satu. Melainkan ada dua."/"Bayanganku lebih menyeramkan dari diriku,Akashi-kun." multi chap!/ Akakuro. YAOI. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Nngh! Nnngh! kh!"

**DUAK DUAK BUAK!**

Tubuh mungil itu hanya bisa bertahan dari perlakuan pemuda di depannya. Ia hanya bisa melindungi dirinya dengan bertahan. Ia tak yakin dirinya bisa selamat atau tidak, yang penting ia harus bertahan dari pukulan pemuda di depannya.

**BRUK!**

Namun ia tahu, seberapa kuat pemuda ringkih itu bertahan, tetap saja tubuh nya tak kuasa menahan sakit yang dialami nya.

"Kalau kau berani lapor, kupastikan kau lebih menderita dari ini." ancam pemuda bersurai crimson itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda crimson itu pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang terduduk kesakitan.

"Kh..."

* * *

><p><strong>"Mengapa kau berpikir aku lemah?"<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki **

**Akakuro **

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning:badAkashi,creepyKuroko,typo, OOC, EYD jelek, dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

><p>"Lagi-lagi Akashi berbuat ulah ya?"<p>

"Oh ya? ulah apa?"

"Katanya dia memukul anak baru yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Sadis sekali!"

Hari ini seluruh murid Teiko mendapat kabar bahwa ada murid yang berbuat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si penindas Akashi Seijuro? semua orang pasti tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang mengerikan. Ya, Akashi Seijuro adalah pemuda berandalan di sekolah Teiko dan ketua grup penindas di sana. Banyak orang tak berani melawannya karena ia terbilang orang yang seram. Ia sering menindas bahkan ia pernah nyaris membunuh kouhai nya sendiri.

Tak ada yang berani menghentikan Akashi. Siapapun yang menjadi korban, hanya bisa pasrah—termasuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

**TAP TAP **

"Apa anak itu ya?"

"Kasihan sekali..."

"Apa dia?"

Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu hanya melewati suara-suara yang terdengar dari murid-murid. Suara dan tatapan bingung itu hanya sebagai angin lalu baginya. Ia tak peduli bila banyak orang menjadikan dirinya sebagai bahan gosip dan pembicaraan. Ia tak peduli lagi.

Dirinya sudah lelah. Ia tak mau mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya harus menahan rasa sakit ini.

**ZREEET**

Suara pintu yang digeser itu pun menyita perhatian murid kelas 3-1. Kembali, gosip gosip tentang Kuroko menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

**TAP TAP **

Namun pemuda bersurai babyblue itu tidak peduli. Ia hanya duduk di kursinya sambil menatap pergelangan kaki nya. Manik babyblue nya menatap sayu dan tersirat kekesalan disana. Rasa nyeri dan sakit kembali dirasakan pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya—begitu tangan mungilnya menyentuh pergelangan kakinya sendiri.

"Kh.."

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Kuroko saat ini. Ia benar-benar kapok bertemu berandalan Teiko itu. Kalau bisa, ia ingin pindah sekolah sekarang.

"Tak kusangka sampai sesakit ini.." ujar Kuroko datar—tak menujukan ekspresi kesakitan.

Sesekali Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin berhembus yang menerbangkan tiap helai surai nya itu. Berhubung ia duduk dekat jendela, ia bisa merasa tenang sekarang. Ia mulai melamun dan membiarkan pikiran kosong menghantui nya. Kembali, memori memori sadis saat ia bertemu Akashi sebelumnya ia ingat kembali.

.

.

**Flashback:ON**

Pemuda bersurai babyblue ini berjalan sendirian di sebuah lorong kelas. Tangan mungilnya membawa setumpukan buku-buku berat. Ia berniat membawa buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan. Dalam perjalanan, ia tak menyangka akan menemukan hal yang sungguh berbahaya. Dirinya tak sengaja menemukan pemandangan yang tak menyenangkan.

Ia melihat tragedi penindasan di depan matanya.

"Duh.. sepatu ku jadi kotor begini.. Cepat kau bersihkan!" ujar pemuda bersurai crimson itu sambil menendang gadis yang dihadapannya.

"Akh!"

**BRUK!**

Manik babyblue Kuroko membulat begitu ia melihat gadis yang ditindas tersebut. Ia melihat Momoi Satsuki teman sekelasnya tengah ditindas oleh pemuda bersurai crimsom dengan manik heterochrome itu.

Ia tak salah lihat kan?

Ia kenal betul siapa orang yang menindas Momoi.

**BUAK! DUAK!**

"Aaaakh! Arrgh!"

'Kumohon siapapun bilang bahwa ini bohong!' batin Kuroko panik.

Kuroko diam mematung. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena fisik badannya terbilang sangat lemah. Ia gemetar ketakutan bahkan sesekali ia menutup matanya agar dirinya tidak melihat Momoi dipukul.

**CRIK CRIK**

Manik babyblue nya kembali membulat begitu mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinga nya. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara cutter. Pemuda crimson tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah cutter berwarna merah. Entah mendapat tenaga dari mana, tiba-tiba Kuroko berlari dan langsung mendorong pemuda bersurai crimson itu hingga terjatuh.

Ia tak peduli bila buku-buku yang dibawa nya berjatuhan, yang penting ia bisa menyelamatkan temannya dan dirinya tentunya.

"Momoi-san cepat lari!" teriak Kuroko panik.

Momoi berusaha berdiri, "Ta-tapi-"

"Cepat Momoi-san!" teriak Kuroko lebih keras. Manik peach Momoi melebar. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Momoi langsung berlari dan meninggalkan Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap kearah Momoi yang sudah berlari jauh darinya. Kini manik babyblue nya beralih ke arah pemuda crimson yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tegap. Ia menghela nafas lalu menatap tajam kearahnya, "Hobi mu buruk sekali, Akashi-kun."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi itu mendecih, "Kau siapa? berani sekali mengganggu ku."

"Kuroko Tetsuya." ujar Kuroko tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Akashi menyeringai, "Ini pertama kali nya kulihat orang yang berani berhadapan dengan ku lho, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi kesal. Sial, berani sekali anak brengsek ini menyebut nama kecil Kuroko, "Maksud mu a—"

Sayang sekali, Kuroko tak menyadari bahwa dari belakang ada yang mengunci pergerakan kedua lengannya.

"?!"

"Kau pikir aku selalu sendirian? tentu saja aku punya rekan, Tetsuya~" Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Manik heterochrome nya menatap remeh ke arah Kuroko yang tak bisa bergerak itu.

**DUAK!**

"!? Akh!"

"Dan pada akhirnya kau sama seperti sampah, Tetsuya."

"Argh! kh!"

**DUAK DUAK BUAK!**

Tubuh mungil itu hanya bisa bertahan dari perlakuan pemuda di depannya. Ia hanya bisa melindungi dirinya dengan bertahan. Ia tak yakin dirinya bisa selamat atau tidak, yang penting ia harus bertahan dari pukulan pemuda di depannya.

**BRUK!**

Namun ia tahu, seberapa kuat pemuda ringkih itu bertahan, tetap saja tubuh nya tak kuasa menahan sakit yang dialami nya.

"Kalau kau berani lapor, kupastikan kau lebih menderita dari ini." ancam pemuda bersurai crimson itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda crimson itu pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang terduduk kesakitan.

"Kh..."

**Flashback: OFF**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kuroko menutup kedua iris babyblue nya. Sebenarnya ia tak keberatan bila dirinya menjadi korban kekerasan begini—asalkan temannya selamat, ia tak masalah. Saat ini ia sangat malas berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Ia juga malas mendengar bisikan-bisikan orang-orang luar yang membicarakannya. Terserah mau dianggap apa, yang penting Kuroko tak ingin berurusan dengan Akashi Seijuro lagi.

"Anoo..Tetsu-kun!" ucap sebuah suara dan sukses membuat Kuroko tersentak.

"A-ada apa, Momoi-san?"

Gadis bersurai peach itu tersenyum paksa, "I-itu.. Kemarin aku minta maaf..."

Kuroko tersenyum, "Tak perlu minta maaf. Oh ya, apa Momoi-san terluka?"

"Hanya memar saja sih.. Ah! tapi tak apa-apa kok! Tetsu-kun sendiri? ada yang luka?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak."

Momoi menghela nafas lega. Sebenarnya Kuroko bohong bahwa ia tak terluka. Sebenarnya ia sangat kesakitan apalagi di pergelangan kakinya. Mungkin Akashi berniat membuat Kuroko tidak bisa berjalan selamanya.

"Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko tersentak dari lamunan nya, "Ah, ya?"

"Tetsu-kun kena—"

"Cepat kembali ke kelas mu, Momoi-san. Pasti Aomine-kun bakal ngomel kalau kau terlambat." potong Kuroko cepat.

Momoi pun mengangguk mengerti. Ia tak berbicara banyak pada Kuroko. Tak berapa lama, guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran hari ini pun masuk. Pelajaran pertama adalah matematika. Bagus. Kuroko sangat benci pelajaran ini. Ingin rasanya ia melempar buku matematika ini ke wajah Akashi yang seenaknya memanggil nama kecil dan menendangnya kemarin.

Ups, Rupanya kau pendendam ya, Kuroko.

.—.—.

Setelah melalui masa sekolah yang berat, Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun dibunyikan. Kuroko menghela nafas lega begitu pelajaran yang ia lalui sudah berakhir. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan langsung pulang ke rumah—kalau saja kaki nya tak bermasalah. Ia mengutuk habis-habisan pemuda bernama Akashi itu. Pemuda itulah yang menyebabkan Kuroko susah berjalan.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, Kuroko berusaha menuruni tangga. Saat ia melewati UKS, manik Kuroko melebar saat melihat Akashi Seijuro sedang duduk di sebuah kasur bersama teman-teman rekan berandalannya itu. Astaga, mengapa ia harus bertemu Akashi lagi?!

"Bocah yang bernama Tetsuya itu menyebalkan." ujar Akashi sambil menghisap sebatang rokok di UKS itu.

"Hahahaha! mau dibully ramai-ramai? kudengar dia jadi gosip di sekolah ini lho!" tawar seseorang.

"Bagus juga tuh." tanggap Akashi tertawa.

Manik Kuroko melebar. Apa? Dibully ramai-ramai? Dia? oh tidak. Ia tidak mau. Satu luka sudah membuat hari-hari nya jadi suram, bagaimana kalau berpuluh-puluh luka?! tidak. Kuroko tak akan pernah mau dibully. Ia lebih baik melawan dibanding dibully orang brengsek macam Akashi.

Yah, walau Kuroko tak yakin dirinya bisa melawan Akashi atau tidak.

"Besok pulang sekolah kita seret dia ke UKS saja!"

"Benar juga!"

"Hahhaha!"

"Besok mau bawa bat baseball? buat mukul bocah itu."

Akashi menoleh, "Langsung bunuh saja kan—"

**BRAK!**

'Ah!' batin Kuroko panik.

Mendengar suara tersebut, sontak Akashi beserta rekan berandalannya itu pun menoleh ke arah pintu UKS. Saat itu, Kuroko meruntuki kebodohannya yang dengan cerobohnya menyengol ember yang berada di dekat pintu UKS.

"Tunggu sebentar." ujar Akashi.

Akashi yang merasa bahwa ada orang yang menguping pembicaraanya itu pun langsung berjalan ke arah pintu UKS. Kuroko yang melihat bayang-bayang Akashi di pintu UKS itu pun langsung diam mematung. Sial. Ini benar-benar hari sial Kuroko. Ia harus berlari sekarang! kalau tidak, bakal bernasib apa Kuroko?! Mungkin Kuroko tidak akan bisa melihat mentari esok hari.

'Aku harus kabur!' batin Kuroko.

Sialnya, saat ia mau kabur, kaki nya serasa mati rasa. Kuroko ingat bahwa kakinya terkilir karena ulah Akashi tempo hari.

**ZREEET!**

Pintu UKS pun bergeser dan menampilkan sosok Akashi Seijuro yang menatap tajam. Kuroko pun langsung bergidik begitu maniknya bertemu dengan manik heterochrome Akashi.

**GREP! ZRAAAAK!**

Dengan cepat, Akashi langsung mendorong Kuroko ke tembok dan mengunci pergerakan pemuda bersurai babyblue itu. Akashi menyeringai begitu 'mangsa' nya datang tanpa disuruh. Teman-teman Akashi pun menatap Akashi bingung yang tiba-tiba menutup pintu UKS.

"Woi, Akashi! ngapain kau menutup pintu nya? ada apa di luar?" tanya salah satu rekan Akashi.

Akashi pun sedikit berteriak, "Tidak ada, kok! Aku hanya ceroboh menendang ember sekolah!"

Manik Kuroko membulat. Apa katanya? ia tak salah dengar kan?

"Ooh gitu!" balas mereka.

Kuroko mematung. Apa yang Akashi lakukan?

"Hei, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi horror.

"Kau lah orang yang paling beruntung bisa bertahan sampai sini. Kemarin itu pertama kali bagiku. Pertama kalinya aku membiarkan 'mangsa' ku hidup." ujar Akashi menatap Kuroko remeh."

Kuroko terdiam. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sebenarnya tidak takut dengan Akashi Seijuro. Malah ia ingin membalas semua perlakuan Akashi padanya.

"Bunuhlah aku bila kau mau, Akashi Seijuro." ujar Kuroko.

Akashi menyeringai, "Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapan ku lho, Tetsuya~" Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah benda tajam dari saku jasnya, "Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal tentang apa yang kuperbuat." lanjutnya menyeringai.

Kurok menatap horror benda tersebut. Sebuah gunting mengkilat tajam. Kuroko pun tahu bahwa gunting itu semakin dekat mengarah ke matanya. Keringat dingin pun mengalir dari pelipis Kuroko. Apa ia akan mati? mati konyol di depan Akashi Seijuro.

Ia tak mau mati

Sekalipun ia mati di depan Akashi Seijuro

Ia tak sudi

'Aku harus mengigitnya!' batin Kuroko.

Dengan gesit, Kuroko langsung mengigit leher Akashi dengan kasar. Akashi yang kaget bahwa tiba-tiba Kuroko mengigit lehernya itu pun langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kuroko.

"Arrrgh!" ringis Akashi. Terlihat bekas kemerahan di lehernya—bahkan mengeluarkan darah.

Begitu ada kesempatan, Kuroko langsung kabur walaupun kakinya sangat sakit digunakan untuk berlari. Sebenarnya Kuroko tak tahu mengapa ia bisa mengigit Akashi sampai berdarah begitu. Cara itu terbilang sangat aneh karena gigi taringnya tidak begitu tajam. Entahlah, mungkin karena rasa benci Kuroko berdampak pada kekuatan tubuhnya? Ah ia tak peduli.

Ia tahu cara tadi sangat—eerrr—aneh. Seakan-akan Kuroko meninggalkan bekas pada Akashi bahwa Akashi adalah miliknya seorang.

Apa? miliknya? Kuroko langsung menepis pikiran terakhirnya itu.

'Hih! Aku mikir apa sih!?' batin Kuroko bertanya.

Toh Kuroko mengigit Akashi bukan karena hal aneh-aneh. Ia mengigit Akashi karena kakinya terkilir sehingga tidak bisa menendang Akashi.

**DRAP DRAP**

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko berlari sampai pintu depan sekolah. Nafasnya terengah-engah, bahkan meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin serasa sulit. Kakinya semakin mati rasa. Ia tak sanggup berlari lagi.

"Tetsuya!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati Akashi berdiri tak jauh darinya.

'Astaga! kenapa dia bisa mengejarku sampai sini!?' batin Kuroko.

Itu karena kau tak mengetahui kekuatan Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko.

"Jangan kabur kau!" teriak Akashi—marah. Melihat raut Akashi yang marah, sukses membuat Kuroko bergidik. Tidak, ia tidak boleh takut pada Akashi Seijuro!

Bagaimana pun juga, Kuroko harus memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari lagi!

"Kh..."

**BRUK!**

Sial! disaat begini, dirinya malah terjatuh! Aaargh! mengapa ia selalu sial?!

Kuroko memegang pergelangan kakinya yang sakit. Berdiri saja tidak bisa, apalagi berlari? Ia mencoba berdiri namun hasilnya sama saja. Dirinya selalu terjatuh.

**TAP TAP **

Kuroko memandang horror pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Siapapun tolonglah Kuroko!

"Masih bisa kabur, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dingin.

Kuroko tetap menatap Akashi tajam—Bahkan saat Akashi mendorongnya ke belakang.

_BRUK!_

Dan saat ini posisi Akashi dan Kuroko adalah Kuroko berada di bawah dan Akashi berada di atas. Kuroko menatap gunting yang entah mengapa hanya beberapa cm dari matanya. Oh, ini akhir dari segalanya? Tidak bisa! Kuroko tidak bisa mati begitu saja!

Beralih dari gunting, ia menatap Akashi diatasnya. Entahlah Kuroko merasa aneh dengan tatapan Akashi—Seakan-akan tersirat keraguan di sana.

Perlahan, Kuroko merasa ada tetesan yang mengalir dari wajahnya. Ia menatap lagi wajah Akashi. Ah, sepertinya darah dari leher Akashi semakin menjadi-jadi. Duh, Kuroko merasa bersalah.

Ah tidak. Tindakan nya mengigit Akashi sepertinya benar. Hahaha.

"Akashi-kun, maaf aku mengigit mu." ujar Kuroko datar.

Akashi menatap bingung Kuroko, "Ha-hah?"

'Duh, manis sekali.' batin Kuroko gila. Ya, katakan Kuroko gila.

"Akashi-kun yang kebingungan manis sekali." ujar Kuroko datar lagi.

Akashi langsung terbelalak. Masa tampang preman begini dibilang imut?!

"Kau mencoba membuatku tak membunuh mu, ya? kau kira aku akan terpancing, hah?" tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Hu-um. Soalnya tatapan Akashi-kun meragukan. Apa kau ketakutan?"

Akashi terdiam. Apa? Ketakutan? jangan bercanda.

"Kau pikir aku pena—"

Kata-kata itu akan selesai kalau saja Kuroko tidak memeluk Akashi. Lagi-lagi Kuroko berhasil mengeluarkan tenaga. Ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa kuat bangun dari acara terbaring nya.

"Iya. Akashi-kun penakut." lanjut Kuroko—entah mengapa lebih lembut.

Manik heterochrome Akashi terbelalak, "Tetsuya apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kuroko menatap Akashi lekat, "Apa ya?" tanya Kuroko lagi sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko membingkai wajah Akashi dengan kedua tangannya. Akashi tertegun melihat wajah pemuda bersurai babyblue dihadapannya. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Akashi melihat wajah Kuroko yang sangat dekat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, wajahnya sangat manis dan penuh misteri—seakan-akan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu sifat asli Kuroko.

"Kau—"

"Sssh..."

Akashi benar-benar bingung sekarang. Saat ini ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda di depannya. Oh ayolah! hanya beberapa cm lagi, Akashi bisa menusuk mata Kuroko saat itu juga.

Namun sepertinya hati Akashi berkata lain.

_GREP _

Lagi. Kuroko kembali memeluk Akashi lembut. Ia tak peduli bila sebelah seragamnya kotor karena darah Akashi. Entah mengapa ia merasa tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk memeluk tubuh Akashi Seijuro. Sepertinya Akashi juga tak keberatan dipeluk oleh Kuroko. Tunggu, Akashi kau kenapa?!

Akashi kau gila.

"Tetsuya lepaskan aku." ujar Akashi tajam.

"I'e. Mungkin maksud mu 'Tetsuya peluk aku lebih lama'" ujar Kuroko terkekeh.

Seketika itu juga wajah Akashi langsung memerah.

"A-apaan sih!? le-lepaskan!" dan tanpa babibu lagi, Akashi langsung beranjak berdiri- meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih terduduk.

"Hei Akashi-kun."

"Apa?!"

"Galaknya... bantu aku berdiri dong!"

"Hah?! buat apa?!"

"Buat berdiri lah."

"Kau bisa berdiri sendiri kan?!"

"Tidak."

Akashi sweatdrop. Apa ia harus membantu Kuroko? Tunggu! Akashi itu benci Kuroko kan? kenapa dia harus menolong Kuroko?!

"Akashi-kun bantu aku." ulang Kuroko sekali lagi dengan wajah super duper datar.

Akashi menatap sekeliling. Oke, sepertinya hanya ada Akashi dan Kuroko di depan pintu sekolah ini. Mau tak mau, Akashi harus membantu Kuroko berdiri.

"Huh! kali ini saja aku membantu mu!" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya.

"? buat apa?" tanya Kuroko datar.

Akashi makin sweatdrop. Apa maksud Kuroko sih?! mau nolong kok susah sekali?!

"Kau mau berdiri atau tidak, hah?!" ujar Akashi kesal.

Kuroko menatap Akashi, "Akashi-kun, aku tak mungkin bisa berdiri kalau ditarik begitu."

"Terus?"

"Gendong aku."

"..."

Akashi semakin sweatdrop. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Akashi-kun bantu aku." ujar Kuroko yang ke tiga kalinya.

"..."

"Akashi-kun."

"..."

"Hei."

"Iya iya! baiklah! aku akan membantu mu, Tetsuya!" ujar Akashi kesal.

Kuroko mengangguk. Kuroko pun langsung digendong Akashi dengan mudahnya.

"Hei, kau itu pernah makan nggak sih? ringan sekali." tanya Akashi.

Kuroko menjawab dengan datar, "Kalau aku tak makan, aku mati. Akashi-kun itu bodoh atau gimana sih?" tanya Kuroko dengan tidak berdosanya dan berhasil men jleb hati Akashi.

"Aku kan cuma nanya!"

Kuroko tersenyum geli. Ternyata Akashi itu punya sisi yang baik juga—menurut Kuroko sih.

"Terima kasih Aka—maksud ku Seijuro." ujar Kuroko tersenyum walaupun senyum tersebut tidak terlihat di mata Akashi.

"Kenapa kau memanggil ku seperti itu?!" protes Akashi.

"Habis Seijuro memanggilku 'Tetsuya'." jawab Kuroko datar.

Arrrgh! stop! Akashi bisa gila sekarang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Ah... kenapa perasaan ku selalu bertanya?" **

**Aku tak suka sikapmu yang terlalu baik**

**"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"**

_**Kau sudah membenci nya kan? buat apa merubah pikiran? habisi dia. **_

_**Jangan pernah merubah pikiranmu**_

_**Buat apa kau merubahnya?**_

_**Kau sudah menderita, bukan?**_

**_Kau mau menerima kenyataan pahit lagi?_**

**_Kau mau 'JATUH' lagi?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Baiklah...hihihi"_**

Akashi berniat membawa Kuroko ke UKS sebentar. Pemuda bersurai crimson ini menghela nafas lega begitu mendapati ruang UKS yang kosong. Syukurlah teman-teman nya sudah pulang, bisa gawat kan kalau Kuroko dibully ramai-ramai?

Akashi kenapa kau jadi mencemaskan Kuroko?

"Tetsuya."

"Hm?"

"Seumur hidup aku tak akan berbuat baik lagi padamu."

Kuroko tersenyum, "Aku pun juga tak mau meminta tolong lagi padamu."

Akashi memberi perban pada pergelangan kaki Kuroko. Setelah selesai, ia mengembalikan perban yang dipakai. Sejenak, ia melihat pantulan kaca yang memantulkan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia merasa diperhatikan terus oleh Kuroko. Akashi merasa risih tapi ia tutupkan dengan tampang cool nya.

**_KRIIIN KRIING_**

Terdengar suara dari ponsel merah Akashi. Akashi membuka flip ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel itu. Ah, dari temannya.

"Cepatlah kau pergi dari sini," pinta Akashi tegas. "Teman-teman ku akan kembali. Kalau kau tidak pergi, kau bisa mati."

Kuroko tetap tak bergeming. Ia masih menunduk.

"Tetsuya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei."

Akashi yang merasa diabaikan itu pun menatap jengkel Kuroko.

"Tet—"

"Teman-teman Akashi-kun tidak mungkin datang." ujar Kuroko entah mengapa sangat misterius.

Akashi menatap Kuroko bingung, "Hah?"

"Jawablah telepon itu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

**_[ halo!? ]_**

"Ya, ini aku. Ada apa?" jawab Akashi datar.

_**[ Akashi, kau tak bersama Kuroko Tetsuya yang 'itu' kan?! ] **_

Huh? ia bersama Kuroko kok. Mengapa nada temannya terasa panik seperti itu?

_**[ Akashi jangan dekati Kuroko yang 'itu'! Jangan dekati dia! ] **_

"Apa maksudmu?"

_**[ Dia.. dia pembunuh! Dia sosok lain dari Kuroko ! ]**_

Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko yang duduk di kasur, "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

_**[ Kuroko ada dua! Kuroko ada dua jiwa! bocah itu... sangat menyeramkan! jangan dekati dia, Akashi! jangan dekati jiwa Kuroko yang sebenarnya! ]**_

"Hah? maksudmu Tetsuya ada dua?"

_**[ Dia pembunuh! dia pembunuh! dia pembunuh! dia pembunuh! dia pembunuh! TIDAAAAAAAK ! ]**_

"Hei kalau bicara yang je—"

_**[ AAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! ! !]**_

Manik Akashi membulat. Ia mendengar suara teriakan dari ponsel nya.

**JRAAAAAASH! JRAAASH!**

_**[ Maafkan aku! Hen—Aaarghhh! ]**_

_**[ Matakuuu ! ]**_

_**[ GYAAAAAAAAA! ]**_

_**[ Jangan ambil lidah ku— AAAAAARGH! ] **_

_**[ HUWAAAAAAAAAA ! ]**_

_**[ hiks.. hiks...huhu... ]**_

Berbagai teriakan, rontaan bahkan tangisan terdengar jelas dari ponsel Akashi. Akashi terdiam. Apa yang terjadi dengan temannya?

"Ho-hoi! kau kenapa sih?!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Akashi. Badannya serasa gemetar hebat.

**PIIIP PIIIP**

Akashi semakin dibuat bingun oleh temannya. Sekarang panggilan telepon itu terputus. Apa maksud semua ini? batin Akashi bertanya.

**ZRRRT ZRRRT**

Akashi mendengar suara dari ponselnya.

_**[ A... ]**_

"Halo? Kau masih di sana kan? Aku akan kesana sekarang juga!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tunggulah disana! Aku akan mengusir Tetsuya du—"

_**[ Akashi-kun. ]**_

**DEG**

Jantung Akashi serasa berhenti berdetak. Tolong katakan ini semua mimpi! Akashi menatap horror suara ponsel tersebut. Ia yakin telinga nya tidak salah dengar. Ia yakin suara tadi berasal dari mulut Kuroko Tetsuya.

_**[ Akashi-kun datanglah ke sini. ]**_

"Te-Tetsuya?"

_**[ Akashi-kun datanglah kesini. ] **_

"..."

_**[ Lihatlah mayat-mayat ini, Akashi-kun! Kumohon datanglah! Aku ingin menjadi brutal, Ah! lebih brutal lagi! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ] **_

Akashi tersentak dan langsung menoleh belakang, "Tetsuya itu kau?! bukankah kau ada di—"

_**SYUUUSH **_

Kosong. Itulah yang didapati Akashi. Tempat tidur itu kosong tanpa seorang pun yang terbaring. Jelas-jelas tadi Kuroko terbaring lemah di sini. Mengapa ia bisa pergi begitu saja? Apa Kuroko kabur lewat jendela? Kakinya sedang terkilir kan? Kuroko tak mungkin bisa kabur.

Tentu bisa bila seandainya Kuroko adalah hantu.

"Tetsuya apa yang kau lakukan disana?! kau kabur?!"

_**[ Aku tidak kabur... ] **_

"Lalu kau dimana, HAH?!" Akashi membentak orang yang meneleponnya saat ini.

_**[ Akashi-kun sadarilah aku. ] **_

"TETSUYA KAU DIMANA, HAH?!"

_**[ Aku...] **_

_"Dibelakangmu."_ ucap sebuah suara.

"HHHH!"

Akashi yang kaget itu pun langsung menoleh ke belakang. Ia tak mendapati siapapun dibelakangnya.

_**[ Akashi-kun mencari ku? ]**_

"..." Akashi tak menjawab.

**KRING KRING **

Tiba-tiba ponsel Akashi kembali berdering. Ternyata ada sebuah kiriman gambar dari ponselnya. Dengan cepat, Akashi langsung membuka gambar tersebut.

**DEG**

Dan betapa kagetnya bahwa gambar itu menampilkan potongan tubuh manusia yang tidak karuan.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi geram. Ia menggretakan giginya.

_**[ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ]** _pemuda itu hanya tertawa gila.

"TETSUYA BRENGSEEEK!" bentak Akashi dalam ponselnya. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia langsung menutup panggilan telepon itu dan berlari ke tempat mayat temannya berada.

_**[ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ]** _Suara tertawa itu tidak pernah berhenti. Bahkan itu masih terbayang-bayang di pikiran Akashi.

_"Akashi-kun." _

Lagi. Akashi lagi-lagi mendengar suara Kuroko.

_"Akashi-kun" _

Tidak. ia tak mau mendengar suara itu.

_"Akashi-kun ahhahhahah!"_

Jangan tertawa.

_"Hahahahha! Akashi-kun!"_

Cukup.

_"Seijuro~ hihihi!"_

_Ada berapa Kuroko di sini?_

_Ia bisa mendengar berbagai macam wujud Kuroko_

_Ia bisa mendengar berbagai nada bicara Kuroko_

_Bahkan ia bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi Kuroko_

_Ia melihat sebuah bayangan yang kelam_

_Bayangan itu menyeringai kepada Akashi_

_"Seijuro HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

**_Akashi sangat benci ketika mahluk itu mentertawakan dirinya_**

_cukup cukup cukup cukup cukup cukup cukup cukup cukup cukup ! ! ! _

"AAAARGH! DIAM KAU TETSUYA SIALAN!"

_**BRAK!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Aargh! ff macam apa ini X""D tangan Rikka gatel mau bikin ff Akakuro yang penuh misteri.. sebenarnya pengen bikin misteri gitu tapi serasa fail XD<p>

maafkan Rikka malah membuat Akashi jadi bad boy.. Akashi ngerokok?! huweeee /ditampar X"""D

Dan seperti biasa FF ini g ku cek... jadi mungkin bnyk typo :v /malesngecek /ditampar

untuk FF Kiseki no Absurd ditunggu ya.. maaf kalau lama soalnya Rikka belum menemukan ide yang menarik maaf. Dan sepertinya ff "Sudah Jelas karena aku menyukaimu" akan hiatus untuk sementara ini.

_**Review onegai? :3**_ Terima kasih buat readers/silent readers yang menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini~


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamu yakin mengejarku?**

**Aku yang selama ini kau kenal bukanlah 'Aku' yang sebenarnya**

**Aku hanya bersembunyi dibalik senyuman **

**Maksudku senyuman yang penuh misteri**

* * *

><p><strong>"Mengapa kau berpikir aku lemah?"<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

**Akakuro**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning:badAkashi,creepyKuroko,typo, OOC, EYD jelek, dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

><p>Pemuda bersurai crimson itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju atap sekolah. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, ia berusaha mencari seseorang yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua kejadian ini. Katakanlah ini mimpi. Tak ada manusia yang bisa menghilang dengan sekejap. Akashi berdecak kesal. Ternyata tidak seharusnya ia menyelamatkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak seharusnya ia membantu Kuroko. Seharusnya ia tetap pada naluri membunuh nya.<p>

Akashi salah mengambil jalur hal ini.

Tanpa sadar, ia jatuh ke dalam perangkap Kuroko Tetsuya.

_BRAK!_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi langsung mendobrak pintu atap sekolah dengan paksa. Manik heterochrome nya membulat kaget. Atap sekolah Teiko yang ia kenal tidak sepenuhnya berwarna merah.

"Akashi-kun~ !" ucap pemuda babyblue itu senang.

Akashi menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kosong. Beralih dari wajah, ia melihat seluruh tubuhnya. Darah menghiasi tubuh si pemuda—dan jangan lupakan pisau yang tergengam rapih di tangannya.

"Tetsuya..." gumam Akashi pelan.

"Aku hebat kan?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil 'Tetsuya' itu.

Darah. Potongan tubuh. Mayat.

Itu disebut hebat, ya?

"Ya... kau hebat, Tetsuya."

Akashi langsung berlari dan menerjang Kuroko.

"KAU SANGAT HEBAT, TETSUYA BRENGSEK!"

_**GREP!**_

"Akh!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi langsung mencekik leher Kuroko dengan satu tangannya. Kuroko pun merasa kakinya tidak menapak di tanah. Ia merasa tubuhnya melayang. Astaga, seberapa besar kekuatan Akashi Seijuro? bahkan Akashi mampu mencekik Kuroko dengan satu tangannya sampai kaki Kuroko tak menapak di tanah.

"A-ak-ashi-kun! A-a-apa ya-ng kau la-kukan?!" tanya Kuroko terpatah-patah. Stok oksigen dalam dirinya kian menipis.

Akashi tak bergeming. Ia malah mencekik leher Kuroko lebih kuat.

"Akh!" ringis Kuroko.

Terlambat untuk menyesali perbuatanmu Kuroko Tetsuya—Pemuda bersurai crimson itu terlanjur terbawa amarah.

"Tetsuya... !"

_DUAK!_

Dan dengan kejinya, Akashi langsung membanting tubuh Kuroko ke lantai. Akashi langsung menindih tubuh ringkih Kuroko tanpa ampun. Melihat keadaan Kuroko tidak mengecilkan niat Akashi untuk membunuh. Katakanlah Akashi kejam, ia tak peduli.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang,Tetsuya..." Akashi mengayunkan guntingnya—bersiap membunuh Kuroko, "MATI—!"

_ZRRRRRRT_

Akashi langsung tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhnya serasa kaku tidak bisa digerakan—bahkan ia bisa merasakan 'seseorang' dibelakang tubuhnya. Masih dalam posisi mendidih Kuroko, Akashi menggretakan giginya kesal. Sial, mengapa tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan?!

"Akashi-kun jangan jahat." ujar Kuroko yang masih dalam posisi teritindih, "Gara-gara kau, 'aku' yang lain harus bertindak."

Akashi terdiam. 'Aku yang lain' katanya? Apa Kuroko ada dua?

_**ZRRRRT!**_

"Kh!" Akashi merasa ada yang merasuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kali ini anggota tubuhnya bisa digerakan kembali namun Akashi merasa tenaganya habis begitu saja.

_BRUK!_

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kuroko langsung memutar balikan posisinya. Kali ini Kuroko yang menindih Akashi. Manik heterochrome bertemu dengan manik babyblue. Kebencian bertemu Kesenangan.

"Hihihi" Kuroko menyeringai seram. Darah membanjiri pakaian dan kulit porselen sang pemuda. Akashi? oh, sepertinya tubuhnya juga ternodai oleh darah—berhubung Kuroko membunuh teman-teman Akashi secara brutal.

"Akashi-kun ingin membunuh ku, kan?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko. Kilat kemarahan terpancar jelas dari tatapan sang Emperor. Namun, tak berapa lama kilatan itu tergantikan oleh seringai yang mematikan. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kuroko, Akashi menatap pemuda yang berdiri debelakang Kuroko. Wujudnya seperti manusia, hanya saja sekujur badannya berwarna hitam pekat. Hanya kedua matanya saja yang berwarna.

Ia... terlihat tersenyum?

Warna biru muda. Persis seperti bola mata 'Kuroko'.

"Tetsuya ada dua..." ujar Akashi menyeringai.

Kuroko menatap Akashi lekat-lekat. Mengapa pemuda ini menyeringai?

"Tetsuya ada dua... Tetsuya yang asli adalah Tetsuya yang dibelakang."

Kuroko terdiam mencerna kata-kata Akashi.

Huh?

Kuroko yang saat ini menindih Akashi hanya terdiam. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Akashi, "Lalu?"

Akashi menyeringai, "Kurasa percuma bila aku membunuh mu." Akashi melanjutkan, "Kau bukan Tetsuya yang asli. Aku sudah tak berurusan denganmu."

Kuroko menatap Akashi tajam. "Apa maksudmu? jelas-jelas akulah Kuroko Tetsuya!" sanggah Kuroko kesal.

Mungkinkah dia Kuroko Tetsuya?

Lalu siapa sosok berbalut warna hitam dengan manik babyblue tersebut?

Siapa sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Aku masih punya urusan dengan mu, Seijuro." ucap pemuda bersurai babyblue itu.

Akashi hanya mendelik tajam. Uh? berurusan dengan bocah yang merepotkan tidak menyenangkan.

"Tapi sejujurnya aku salut pada mu Akashi-kun.." Kuroko pun tersenyum penuh misteri, "Kau sadar bahwa aku bukanlah 'Kuroko Tetsuya' yang sebenarnya."

Tentu saja Akashi tahu. Ia tak pernah salah.

'Tunggu... bila dia bukan Tetsuya, maka siapa yang ada dalam tubuh Tetsuya?' batin Akashi bertanya.

Seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Akashi, Kuroko menjawab, "Aku sudah melenyapkan 'Kuroko Tetsuya'..." Kuroko beranjak dari acara berbaringnya, "Mulai sekarang akulah Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ap—"

"Kuroko Tetsuya tetaplah Kuroko Tetsuya. Siapapun itu, tetap sama bukan?" tanya Kuroko tersenyum remeh.

Entah mengapa tenaga Akashi terasa habis. Ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah Kuroko sampai hancur. Namun apa daya, tenaga Akashi benar-benar hilang. Mungkin tenaganya diambil oleh bayangan Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebenarnya Akashi tidak tahu siapa yang benar. Kuroko Tetsuya atau 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Siapa yang asli? Dua orang yang sama namun berbeda wujud. Dua orang yang sama namun berbeda sifat.

Argh! ingin rasanya Akashi mati saja. Ia bisa gila melihat dua orang yang sama sekaligus.

"Akashi-kun kau mau bermain denganku?" tanya Kuroko memecahkan lamunan Akashi.

Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam, "Apa maksudmu?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Akashi, Kuroko menarik lengan Akashi secara paksa sehingga pemuda bersurai crimson itu mau tak mau harus berdiri. Pemuda bersurai crimson itu kewalahan. Sepertinya tenaganya belum kembali normal. Akashi sedikit meringis kesakitan namun ia tidak menunjukannya secara langsung.

"Bermainlah dengan ku, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko menjilat telinga Akashi, "Hide and seek..."

Akashi berjengit saat lidah Kuroko menyentuh daun telinga nya. Jujur itu menggelikan buatnya.

"Tetsuya minggir dariku!"

"Ouh, Akashi-kun penakut ya?"

Akashi menatap tajam, "Kau mengajaku bermain permainan konyol? jangan bercanda."

Kuroko mengangguk senang, "Kita ubah cara mainnya saja~ nee, bagaimana?"

Akashi enggan mengikuti permainan Kuroko.

"Dalam permainan ini kita saling bunuh-membunuh." ujar Kuroko tersenyum.

_**DEG!**_

Jantung Akashi berdegup kencang. Sebenarnya ia terbiasa melukai bahkan membunuh orang sekalipun, tetapi kali ini berbeda.

"Jadi, bila Akashi-kun menemukanku, maka Akashi-kun harus membunuhku~ Sebaliknya, bila aku menemukan Akashi-kun maka aku harus membunuh mu." jelas Kuroko.

Membunuh? dengan apa?

"Akashi-kun punya gunting kan? walau sederhana, tapi bisa melukai orang lho~"

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tersenyum remeh, "Kalau aku menang, aku ingin Akashi-kun mati mengenaskan~"

Akashi menatap Kuroko horror namun ia tak menunjukannya langsung.

"Lalu bila aku menang?"

"Aku akan menghidupkan kembali teman-teman mu yang sudah kubunuh ini~" Kuroko melanjutkan, "Dan aku akan mengembalikan 'Kuroko Tetsuya' padamu~"

"Bila aku menang, kau sudah mati,kan? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Akashi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya ada dua, kan?" ujar Kuroko lagi.

Akashi terdiam. Huh, tawaran yang aneh namun cukup membuat dirinya tertantang. Sekedar bermain petak umpet tidak masalah kan?

"Baiklah, tapi kau ha—"

_**GRAAAUK!**_

"Arrgh!"

Akashi langsung memegang lehernya yang berdarah. Sial! padahal luka tadi sudah tertutup namun pemuda di depannya berhasil membuka lukanya kembali. Darah merembes keluar dari leher Akashi. Walau tidak banyak namun sukses membuat leher Akashi serasa mati rasa. Astaga, seberapa tajam taring pemuda ini? apa Kuroko sebenarnya karnivora? tidak, kan?

"Kurasa tak seru kalau bermain tanpa ada yang tersakiti." ujar Kuroko datar.

"Sialan kau, Te—"

"Ara~ permainan dimulai, ya! Akashi-kun temui aku~! Ah, tapi kuharap aku yang menemukan mu~" ujar Kuroko dan tanpa babibu lagi, Kuroko langsung berlari turun dari atap sekolah.

Akashi dengan gesit langsung mengejar Kuroko. Masa bodo dengan luka nya, yang penting tuntaskan permainan gila ini dulu!

.—.—.

Suara hentakan kaki menggema di koridor Teiko. Wajar saja karena sekolah sudah sepenuhnya sepi. Pemuda bersurai crimson dengan manik heterochrome ini berdecak kesal. Jujur saja, meladeni Kuroko Tetsuya yang 'itu' sangat merepotkan. Tidak, tidak. Dirinya bukannya takut, ia hanya malas saja meladeni sosok tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sosok, Akashi masih penasaran akan satu hal.

Sosok bayangan berwarna hitam dengan manik babyblue itu.

Pemuda crimson itu memperlambat hentakan kakinya. Berbagai macam pikiran merasuk pada diri sang pemuda. Tanpa sadar, Akashi sudah berjalan sampai tangga sekolah. Tangga kayu yang cukup panjang dengan kaca menghiasi sisi-sisinya.

Dengan enggan, Akashi menuruni tangga tersebut. Menuruni tangga disaat sepi memang mengerikan, tetapi tidak bagi sang Emperor.

_**'A...a...'**_

Huh? Suara apa itu?

_**'A...k...'**_

Akashi menangkap sebuah suara. Aneh, dari mana suara tersebut?

_**'A...k...a...'**_

Akashi menatap sekelilingnya. Saat ia menoleh kebelakang, alangkah kagetnya ia menemukan sosok pemuda dengan surai babyblue dan darah menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kh!" Akashi tersentak kaget.

_**'To...l...o...ng...'**_

"Siapa kau?" tak perlu waktu lama bagi Akashi untuk kembali tenang.

_**'T...o...lo..ng...'**_

"Hei."

_**'A...k...a...s...hi...aa...akh...a...'**_

"Eh?" Akashi menatap sosok tersebut bingung. Sosok itu terdengar menyebutkan namanya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sosok ini mirip sekali dengan wujud Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya ada tiga, eh?!

Akashi langsung menampar dirinya sendiri. Katakan ada berapa Kuroko Tetsuya di dunia ini!

"Kau... Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

_**'T...o...l..ong...'**_

Cukup. Akashi bisa gila sekarang. Malas meladeni sosok aneh, sang pemuda memilih untuk pergi dan menuntaskan permainan gila ini.

**BRUK!**

Pemuda crimson itu tak akan jatuh kalau saja tangan itu tidak menahan kedua kakinya.

"Hei! Kau itu apa-apaan sih?!" ucap Akashi kesal.

_**'Ja..n..gan...'**_

"Huh?"

_**'Ja...ng..an...b...u...n...uh...a...ku...'** _ucap sosok itu.

Akashi dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Apa maksudmu? kalau mau mati, mati aja sana! jangan ajak-ajak!"

_**'A..ka...hiks...t..o...l...ong...ke...m..ba...l..i..kan...a..ku...'**_

_**'g..e...lap...hiks...hu..hu...'**_

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Akashi.

Dan dalam sekejap sosok itu menghilang.

Akashi memicingkan matanya tajam. Bagaimanapun juga, sosok tersebut tidak bisa diabaikan. Saat ini, ia menemukan tiga wujud Kuroko Tetsuya. Wujud bayangan, wujud brutal dan wujud manusia penuh darah. Apa ia harus membunuh ketiga Kuroko Tetsuya? sama saja ia membunuh hantu,kan?

Bukankah hantu sudah mati?

Jadi kesimpulannya, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mati?

Tidak. Akashi menepis pikiran absurdnya itu. Mana bisa ia menyimpulkan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mati sedangkan saat ini ia bermain hide and seek dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kecuali kalau dia bermain dengan hantu sih.

**BRAAAAAAK!**

Akashi tersentak kaget saat sebuah kapak menghancurkan sisi anak tangga yang ia duduki. Ia langsung menoleh cepat menatap pelakunya.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Barusan, Kuroko Tetsuya nyaris membunuh Akashi dengan sebuah kapak yang tajam. Entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Tetsuya!"

"Akashi-kun aku menemukan mu! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kuroko mengayunkan kapaknya lagi. Dengan panik, Akashi langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga tersebut.

_**BRAAAAK!**_

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu berhasil menghindari serangan kapak lagi. Ia langsung berlari menuju lorong kelas.

_**BRAAAAK!**_

"Akashi-kun jangan kabur!"

Sial! Akashi tak tahu bahwa kecepatan Kuroko berlari tak kalah cepat denganya! Mengapa Kuroko yang ini berbeda sekali?!

_**BRAAAK!**_

Akashi langsung masuk ke dalam ruang lab IPA. Ia mengunci pintu tersebut. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal—berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk memenuhi kadar oksigennya yang sudah habis. Rasa letih dan sakit menyerangnya, belum lagi oleh luka di lehernya yang entah kenapa sudah menyucurkan banyak darah.

_**BRAAAAK!**_

Dan Akashi tersentak kaget begitu sebuah kapak nyaris mengenai kepalanya.

'Astaga! aku lupa kalau Tetsuya memiliki kapak!' batin Akashi panik.

"Akashi-kun ketemu! Aku menemukan Akashi-kun! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" ucap pemuda babyblue itu gila. Ya, katakanlah dia gila!

_BZZZT! _

Dan manik heterochrome Akashi membulat kaget begitu melihat sebuah benda di tangan Kuroko.

Stun Gun.

Apa Kuroko sudah gila?! dari mana ia mendapatkan benda berbahaya seperti itu?!

_BZZZT!_

Stun Gun yang berada di tangan Kuroko sudah menampakan aliran listriknya—bersiap menyengat tubuh Sang Emperor dengan ganasnya.

"Akashi-kun kau akan kalah! AHHAHAHAHA!" Kuroko langsung berlari dan siap membuat Akashi mati tersengat listrik.

_Kuroko itu lemah. Semua orang juga tahu_

_Tapi..._

_ini bukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang lemah. _

_Apa ini diri Kuroko Tetsuya yang sebenarnya?_

_Siapa sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya?_

"Tetsuya!"

_BZZZZZZT!_

**GREP!**

Manik babyblue Kuroko membulat. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya begitu mendapati Akashi menangkas serangan _Stun Gun_ nya dengan sarung tangan karet.

"!?"

Beruntung Akashi tidak terlalu bodoh, di lab ini tersedia sarung tangan karet.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dalam permainan gila mu, Tetsuya!" Akashi langsung melempar Stun Gun itu ke sembarang arah.

**_CRAASH!_**

Akashi langsung melukai wajah Kuroko dengan gunting merah di tangannya. Luka yang cukup dalam hingga memperlihatkan daging merah di wajah pemuda babyblue tersebut.

"Ngggh!Si-sialan!" ringis Kuroko.

_**BRAAAK! PRAAAANG! **_

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Kuroko mengayunkan kapaknya. Beruntung Akashi memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga dirinya tidak perlu beradu terlalu lama dengan kapak tersebut. Tanpa mempedulikan ruang lab yang hancur, Akashi langsung berlari keluar.

"Nggh..." Kuroko menyeka darah yang ada di pipinya. Tak disangka hanya sebuah gunting biasa mampu membuatnya kesakitan layaknya ia ditindas orang-orang.

Akashi Seijuro, bukanlah lawan yang mudah.

.—.—.

Saat ini, Akashi Seijuro sedang berada di kelas 3-A di lantai tiga. Ia menghela nafas lega setelah berlari jauh dari ruang lab. Ia yakin, Kuroko tidak bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Pemuda crimson itu menatap sendu lorong yang sepi. Aah.. ingin rasanya ia bebas dari permainan ini. Ia harus membunuh Kuroko Tetsuya secepatnya, setelah itu ia bisa bebas dari permainan aneh ini.

_**'Ja...ng..an...b...u...n...uh...a...ku...'**_

__**'A..ka...hiks...t..o...l...ong...g..e...lap...hiks...hu..hu...'**__

Kata-kata itu terus tergiang di pikirannya. Ucapan sosok tersebut membekas di pikiran Akashi.

"Apa maksud sosok itu?" tanya Akashi pada dirinya sendiri.

Akashi berjalan menuju meja guru di kelas itu. Iseng, ia melihat buku-buku yang ada di laci meja guru tersebut. Ah, pemuda crimson ini benci belajar. Ia lebih senang ngobrol dengan teman-teman berandalannya itu.

'Padahal waktu itu, Tetsuya tidak terlihat seperti orang kuat.' batin Akashi.

Akashi membuka buku daftar murid di kelas 3-A, 'Tak kusangka Tetsuya seperti itu...' batin Akashi lagi.

"Huh?"

Akashi menatap daftar nama murid di kelas 3-A. Ia terdiam begitu melihat nama murid pada nomor absen sebelas.

**Nama: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Umur: 14 tahun **

**Asal: Tokyo**

**Nomor telepon: 089xxxxxx**

**Status: pelajar**

**Sekolah: Teiko**

Huh? tunggu, ada yang ganjal. Mengapa pada foto Kuroko dicoret dengan spidol merah? Akashi memicingkan matanya tajam. Ia menatap foto Kuroko itu lekat-lekat. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, ada sebuah tulisan kanji di sini.

**亡くなる**

Manik heterochrome Akashi membulat kaget. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mati?!

_**'Ja...ng..an...b...u...n...uh...a...ku...'**_

__**'A..ka...hiks...t..o...l...ong...g..e...lap...hiks...hu..hu...'**__

lalu apa maksud ucapan sosok yang menangis tersebut?

'Kuroko Tetsuya ada dua! jangan dekati Kuroko yang sebenarnya, Akashi!' Akashi kembali mengingat ucapan mendiang temannya yang sudah tewas itu. Ah, ia jadi rindu pada temannya.

'Tetsuya siapa kau sebenarnya?'

Bila Kuroko ada dua atau tiga sekalipun, bisa dipastikan hanya ada sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang asli.

Pemuda crimson itu kembali terdiam. Apa maksud ini semua? Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mati sedangkan dirinya sedang bermain hide and seek dengan Kuroko Tetsuya!

**DEG**

Tunggu, kalau dipikir-pikir, bayangan yang ia temui di atap sekolah adalah wujud yang berbeda. Hanya dia yang berbentuk bayangan dari ketiga Kuroko Tetsuya. Saat ia mau menusuk Kuroko di atap, sosok itu menggenggam tangannya erat.

Akashi kembali mengingat memori sebelumnya. Sebelumnya ia melihat raut wajah bayangan itu.

Apa ia menyeringai?

Apa jangan-jangan... sosok bayangan itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang asli? tapi.. apa Kuroko sering menyeringai?

Baik. Kesimpulan yang Akashi buat tadi mungkin ada benarnya juga. Lanjut, kali ini Akashi berpikir tentang sosok kedua yang ia temui di tangga. Wujudnya manusia tetapi penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menangis seakan-akan meminta tolong.

Apa dia juga Kuroko Tetsuya yang asli?

'Sebelumnya ia berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh membunuhnya...' batin Akashi.

_**SREK**_

Akashi membalik halaman kertas di buku itu. Ia menatap tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

_**8/3/14**_

_**10:AM **_

_**Kumohon tolong aku tolong aku tolong aku tolong aku! siapapun yang membaca tulisan ini kumohon tolong aku! Kuroko Tetsuya yang kalian kenal bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya! kumohon siapapun tolong aku! aku memang lemah tetapi aku tidak brutal seperti 'nya'! aku dirasuki setan! saat aku sedang di kelas ini ada sosok hitam yang merasuk dan membutakan mataku! Bayangan itu sisi jahatnya! disini gelap... sakit.. tanganku sakit.. jantung ku tidak berdetak..kumohon tolong aku... kembalikan aku pada dunia ku...tolong... bebaskan a**_

Manik heterochrome Akashi membulat. Apa ini tulisan tersembunyi? tulisan ini berantakan bahkan miring kesana-kemari.

Akashi menatap tulisan itu dengan pandangan kesal. Entahlah, ia kesal pada pikirannya yang bodoh atau kesal karena ketiga Kuroko Tetsuya beserta permainan gila ini.

Akashi menatap bingung tulisannya yang sepertinya belum selesai itu. '_** bebaskan a' **_

Apa maksudnya 'bebaskan aku?' batin Akashi bertanya.

Samar-sama ia melihat cipratan darah di lembaran ini. Walau tipis tetapi bisa membuktikan bahwa_**—**_

"?!"

—Kuroko Tetsuya memang dirasuki.

Apa jangan-jangan... Kuroko yang ia temui di tangga adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang asli? maksudnya, sifat aslinya Kuroko? lalu Kuroko Tetsuya yang saat ini adalah setan?

_**'Ja...ng..an...b...u...n...uh...a...ku...' **_apa itu memiliki arti bahwa jangan menyakiti tubuh aslinya?

_**'A..ka...hiks...t..o...l...ong...ke...m..ba...l..i..kan...a..ku...' **_apa itu memiliki arti untuk menolongnya kembali pada tubuhnya yang asli?

_**_**'g..e...lap...hiks...hu..hu...' **_**_apa itu memiliki arti bahwa penglihatan Kuroko yang asli telah dibutakan oleh Bayangan Kuroko?

Berarti dapat disimpulkan bahwa...

Kuroko yang asli menulis tulisan ini disaat dirinya dibutakan.

Sosok bayangan yang ia lihat adalah sisi lain dari Kuroko.

Kuroko yang saat ini bermain dengannya adalah tubuh Kuroko yang asli.

Kuroko yang ia temui di tangga adalah sifat Kuroko yang asli.

"Bila aku membunuh Tetsuya yang saat ini sedang bermain denganku.. maka... sama saja aku membunuh Kuroko Tetsuya yang asli..." ujar Akashi terdiam.

_**BRAAAAAAAAAAAK!**_

Suara pintu yang dihancurkan membuat Akashi tersentak kaget. Terlihat sosok Kuroko Tetsuya diambang pintu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya ia habis berlari.

"Tet—"

_**BRAAK BRAAAK!**_

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan! jangan tahu diriku yang sebenarnya! Tidak!" ucap pemuda babyblue itu.

Akashi menatap Kuroko bingung. Apa maksudnya? mengapa ekspresinya terlihat ketakutan?

"Arrrgh! kembalikan buku itu, Akashi-kun!" bentak Kuroko sambil mengayunkan kapaknya lebih cepat. Akashi kewalahan hingga tangannya tergores ujung kapak tersebut.

"Kh!"

_**BZZZZZZT **_

Stun Gun itu kembali dinyalakan oleh pemuda babyblue tersebut. Akashi menatap horror, apa yang harus ia lakukan? ia tak menggunakan sarung tangan karet atau apapun cara untuk menangkal serangan Stun Gun itu.

"Akan kulenyapkan semua saksi mata yang mengetahui diri ini!" bentak Kuroko.

Akashi berhasil menghindar dari serangan Stun Gun itu. Tidak, ia tidak jago. Itu hanya keberuntungannya saja. Pemuda bersurai crimson itu ambruk saat itu juga. Tenaganya habis. Tubuhnya tidak bisa menerima luka lagi. Luka di lehernya semakin parah.

'Maafkan aku Tetsuya.. maaf kau tak bisa... menolong mu..." batin Akashi.

**DRAP DRAP**

"Maafkan...a..ku..Tetsuya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mengapa aku menolong mu?**

**Mengapa aku peduli padamu?**

**Apa aku gila?**

**Oh ayolah siapapun beritahu aku**

**Apa maksud semua ini? mengapa aku tak bisa memahami dunia ini**

**Menyebalkan **

**Aku tak memiliki rasa apapun**

**Aku hanya merasa iba melihat sosokmu yang memohon **

**Mungkin hanya aku yang bisa menolongmu**

**Hahahaha.. dasar aku aneh**

**.**

_**'A...k..a..shi...kun...to...lon...g..' **_

Ah.. suara itu lagi

_**'K..u..mo...h..on...' **_

Sudahlah.. jangan membuatku pusing

_**'A..kashi...kun..ma...af...k..an...a..ku..'**_

Diamlah.

_**'A..k...u...ta..hu...bahwa...ka-kau...o..rang..y..ang...b..a..ik...' **_

Huh? apa kau tak salah bicara?

_**'T.. ...ma...k...as...ih...' **_

Terserah kau.

.

.

Manik heterochrome itu terlihat sayu. Ia bisa melihat pemuda bersurai babyblue itu berlari mendekat kearahnya dengan Stun Gun yang dinyalakan. Ah.. apa ia akan mati? sudahlah ia tak peduli. Ia tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Kalau pun ia mati, ia tak masalah.

_'Akashi yo!'_

_'Kita tindas siapa lagi nih?' _

_'Dasar Akashi bodoh! remed mulu sih!'_

_'Hahahaha'_

_'Akashi pulang bareng yuk!'_

_'Woi mentang-mentang kau bos di kelompok kami, jangan galak dong!'_

_'Kau kesal dengan Kuroko Tetsuya? kita bully ramai-ramai yuk!'_

_'Nih rokoknya. kubeli merk berbeda' _

_'yo Akashi! nih es nya'_

**"Sial.. mengapa aku mengingat kenangan bersama kalian ya?"**

**Memori ku bersama kalian kembali terungkap.. ah aku pasti menyusul kalian ke neraka. **

**Ya tak masalah... **

**.**

_"Akashi-kun kamu ketakutan?"_

_._

_._

_"Tetsuya..."_

Akashi tahu, Kuroko sedang berlari menujunya. Stun Gun dan kapak ya? Ah, Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana Stun Gun itu akan menyengat tubuhnya dan mematikan semua syaraf-syarafnya, Ia juga bisa membayangkan bagaimana kapak itu akan merobek perutnya hingga tercerai berai.

Ia.. akan mati.. dan.. kalah dalam permainan ini...

Sejenak Akashi meruntuki kebodohannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda ini tidaklah lemah seperti yang dibayangkannya. Dialah mangsa yang menurut Akashi sulit ditebak sifat dan perilakunya.

Benar-benar misterius. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana sifat Kuroko Tetsuya yang sebenarnya.

'Kupikir Tetsuya adalah orang yang lemah.. ternyata...' batin Akashi.

_**DRAP DRAP**_

"Tetsuya..."

**DRAP **

"Ma..."

**BZZZZZZT!**

"Ma-maafkan..."

**BRAAAAK! DRUAAAK!**

"Maafkan a-aku..."

**JRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! **

Selesai sudah permainan ini. Kuroko sudah membunuh Akashi dengan brutal nya. Segala hasrat membunuh ia keluarkan demi permainan yang ia buat ini. Beralih dari tindakannya, pemuda babyblue ini menatap mayat Akashi. Mata heterochrome itu masih terbuka. Iseng, Kuroko mencongkel kedua mata Akashi.

"Akan kubutakan matamu juga... seperti 'Kuroko Tetsuya'..." ucap pemuda babyblue itu.

.—.—.

Pagi hari ini sekolah Teiko dikejutkan dengan rusaknya fasilitas-fasilitas sekolah. Murid kelas 3-A dikejutkan dengan ditemukan mayat seorang penindas yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuro. Murid-murid langsung terdiam dan ketakutan. Entahlah insiden di pagi hari ini mampu membuat mereka bingung dan kaget. Siapapun akan kaget bila ditemukan mayat yang sangat dikenali oleh mereka.

Beralih dari insiden itu, seorang pemuda tengah duduk di sebuah koridor nan sepi. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan menunduk hingga surai surainya menutupi kedua maniknya. Ia duduk seperti memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah toples kecil dari kedua saku bletzer nya. Ia menatap nanar kedua toples beserta isi di dalam toples itu.

Bola mata berwarna merah dan kuning keemasan.

Tiba-tiba bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dengan bebasnya dari manik babyblue sang pemuda. Ia tersenyum masam. Senyum yang dipaksakan.

_**"Mengapa kau berpikir aku lemah, Akashi-kun?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

* * *

><p>well ff ini gajelas sekali XD maklum ff ini dibuat atas pelampiasan saja.. jadi.. ya gitu deh (?) maaf kalau tata bahasanya asdghgjhkkasdf (?)<p>

Bagi yang belum tahu, Stun Gun itu alat kejut listrik yang kalau kena badan bisa pingsan. Alat itu ada aliran listriknya sehingga bisa mematikan syaraf otot. Alat itu bisa melindungi kita dari perampok/pencuri tapi perampok juga bisa pakai alat itu. ._.) jadi hati-hati ya!

lalu kanji **亡くなる **artinya meninggal/mati

**Review minna onegai? terima kasih buat kemarin yang nge-review~ Rikka senang sekali :D **

terima kasih buat readers/silent readers yang mau membaca FF ini~


End file.
